A meter data management service may manage hundreds of thousands or millions of metering devices. As part of the management process, the meter data management service may perform utility processing for multiple service point channels, such as validation of readings of the channels, reporting of readings of the channels, etc. The utility processing may require readings that are stored in a data store. To obtain the readings, the meter data management service may query the data store for information associated with the readings and, thereafter, for the readings themselves based on the information. The information and readings are obtained as each piece of data is needed by the meter data management service, resulting in a large number of queries to the data store for relatively small amounts of data. This often lengthens the time needed to obtain the readings and perform the utility processing. Accordingly, there is an increasing need to access readings and information associated with the readings in an efficient manner, particularly in the utility environment where millions of readings exist.